Total Drama Crossover: When Two Worlds Collide
by BugsBunny10
Summary: This is a tale when two different worlds end up meeting for the first time. After Kin's newest invention goes haywire, Grojband finds themselves in a whole new world that's similar to a TV show they have watched. Soon they are introduced to a place filled with love, friendships, secrets and a whole lot of total drama.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Crossover: When Two Worlds Collide

**Well everyone, I saw the ending of Total Drama: All Stars. Now to celebrate five seasons of the show, I've decided to make a fan fiction story with some of the Total Drama cast as well as Grojband, in which both of the shows are created by the same people. Here is the first chapter of this amazing crossover. Get ready for some romance, secrets and a whole lot of total drama. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"What did you made now, Kin?" Laney asked pointing at Kin's new invention.

"It's the teleportation devise," Kin answered.

"It looks more like an old TV with wire hangers and tin foil."

"This happens to be the first guarantee working time machine that could send you anywhere you want to go," Kin said. "Just turn to the station to wherever you want to go, press the red button and you're in." To prove his point, Kin turn the television to a show on Cartoon Network called _Total Drama. _Total Drama is now on its fifth season called _Total Drama: All Stars._

Laney hated the show. "Okay, but why did you have to turn it to this show?"

"What? It's a good show," Kin answered.

Soon Corey, who just came out of the bathroom soon joined his friends/bandmates in the garage. "Man you guys might not want to go in there," he said. " What's going on here?"

Laney grunted with frustration. "Kin made a devise that can take us inside the TV and he put on Total Drama."

"Did somebody say Total Drama?" Kon said who was sleeping on the couch.

"Oh man," corey said. He also hated the show. "Why you guys watched that show?"

"It's awesome," Kin said.

"Yeah did you know that Mike had been into juvie like Duncan?" Kon added.

"I don't get this show," Lamey said.

"I'm with you Lanes," Corey said. "I mean what mindless goon want to see some teenagers fight for their lives for money?"

"KEEP IT DOWN. I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE SEASON FINALE OF TOTAL DRAMA: ALL STARS," Trina yelled. She went back in her room and slammed the door shut.

"Does that answer your question?" Laney said. Both she and Corey laughed. "GOod one, Lanes," Corey said. This caused Laney to blushed for she still holds a deep crush on the blue haired rock star.

In Trina's room, she slammed the door and had an angry look on her face as always.

"LEave it up to my little brother to hate on a show that obviously have much more sense than him and his annoying little band," she said as she laid back on top of her bed. Trina was watching a new episode of Total Drama: All Stars that features Alejandro battling against his older brother in a boxing ring. She soon realized about the invention Kin was making. She went back outside and see Grojband still working on it.

"Almost done?" Corey asked.

"Almost," Kin answered. "All we have to do is let the invention charge overnight."

"What happens if we use it now?" Laney asked.

"All I know is something bad can happen so never touch the red button." Grojband then left and soon Trina have an evil plan as always. "If that machine can send anyone inside of the TV, I can press it and send Corey and his friends are gone forever." As Trina laughed evilly, Mina soon popped out of nowhere.

"Good idea Trina," she said. "Then Corey and his friends will see how it feels to be part of a reality show." Trina then realized how her plan will backfired on her.

"What?" she said. "Then that means my loser little brother and his loser band will be better than me. Okay change of plans. I sneak in there and press that button and is it I, Trina Riffin, who will be much popular and famous than Morageband."

"Can I come?" Mina asked.

"You're not in this crossover." Mina sign and walked out the scene never to be seen or mentioned again throughout this story. Soon Grojband later went inside the house to get something to snack on. That was Trina's cue.

She slowly went downstairs into the garage and scan around Kin's invention. She turns the TV on and see Total Drama was still on. Trina then finds a small red button under the Power button. Once she pressed it, the entire machine began to rock like crazy and began shaking. Trina slowly backed up from the devise. In the kitchen, Grojband was eating some nachos and drinking some soda.

"I don't understand you guys," Laney said mentioning about the way Corey, Kin and Kon were eating their nachos. Soon, they hear a commotion coming from the garage. They raced outside and Kon see the devise was going haywire.

"AHHHH!" Kin screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We have to stop it," Laney said. Soon the band ran straight to the machine and try to get control it, but was unsuccessful. Soon after a minute, Grojband and Trina was gone. Kin's invention had made them disappear. Soon all five of them can be seen falling from the sky and landing into some water. All of them were now swimming to the service for air.

"What did you do? "Corey asked his sister.

"All I wanted to do is to be the next star on total drama," Trina answered. "And thanks to you and your greedy little band, you follow me hear."

"You were the one who was playing with my machine," Kin said.

"Like I said before," Trina said again.

Arguing and bickering was filled up in the air. Soon Laney then began noticing some stuff was passing right by her. "Uhh guys," she called out. But no one was listening to her. "SHUT UP!" The area was no quiet.

"Look we're all mad, but I think we need to find out how do we get back."

'Laney's right," Corey said. "But I think we need to know where are we first." More stuff was flowing by them like wood, a sword, even a cabinet. "Does anyone get the feeling like this stuff looks familiar?" Corey asked.

"Come to think of it, it does," Laney answered. "But…what?" To answer their question, a large dark man in sipping what seems to be coffee can be seen floating down their path. It was Chef Hatchet from Total Drama.

"Hey doesn't that man look familiar to you guys?" Corey pointed to the man. Everyone was agreeing. Soon more stuff began floating right by them. The most obvious one was seeing a boat filled with animals.

"Hey wait a minute," Kin said. "I know those animals anywhere." Soon the five see four figures on top of what seems to be a roof to a cabin talking. They all gasped with shock for sitting on top of the roof was some of the actual total drama contenders: Mike, Zoey, Gwen and Cameron.

**Well everyone. There you have it. The first chapter of this fan fiction crossover is done. I know this sounds like the original one, but bare with me on this one, okay? I have more surprises on the way. But in the meantime, make sure to come back and check this story cause you don't know. I might update again pretty soon. But I'm just saying so don't get cocky and get your hopes up. But tomorrow, I'm also working on another Total Drama fanfic story. This one will be focusing on Mike and Zoey after the show. I'll be back for more chapters so be on the look out for chapter two. Bugs…signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Crossover: When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 2

"Hey look over there," Gwen said pointing to Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon and Trina.

"What are they doing out here?" Mike asked.

"How did they get here?" Zoey asked.

"I'll swim over there and get them myself," Mike said. Using his skills from his former personality Syvlia, he swims over there to the five kids. It hasn't been long since Mike was finally cure of his multiple personality disorder. When he swims up to the five, Kin and Kon were shocked to see one of their favorite cast member from the Total Drama series.

"You guys need any help?" Mike asked the gang.

"No way," Kin said.

"You're Mike from Total Drama," Kon added. Mike nod in agreement. "So what's your names?" he asked. Kin and Kon began telling him their names and Corey and Laney soon said their names. Just as they were about to swim with Mike, Corey realized that Trina was gone.

"Hey where's Trina?" Corey asked. He soon sees Trina swimming with Alejandro and Heather who was still being chased by Fang.

"First off I would like to say I am a huge fan of both of you guys," Trina said to the couple. Trina has a whole lot of stuff in common with them since Alejandro and Heather are the show's famous villains and she happens to be a villain herself. "I've watched every since episode only to see you guys," Trina added. But all the two was worrying about was getting away from Tang.

"Thank you very much," Alejandro said. "Hey can you do us a favor and hold this?" He hands Trina Fang's tooth. Trina just stopped her swimming and was savoring every moment while Alejandro and Heather swam away.

"His hands were on this tooth," Trina said. Soon Fang came and swallow her whole. "I'll never forget this moment."

Corey and Laney's reaction was not surprising. "Yeah she'll be fine," Corey said. "That's my older sister Trina."

"Oh," Mike replied back. "Come on."

After an hour of floating in the water, a yacht came by and help everyone up. Inside the yacht are the other Total Drama cast members who didn't made either season four or five. Although Laney didn't like the show, the good thing about it was that she and Zoey immediately became friends. The two are now seeing walking and talking with each other.

"So where are you from?" Laney asked her new redhead friend.

"I grew up in a small town in Texas," Zoey answered. "I was an only child and my childhood was kind of…lonely."

"You didn't have any friends back at your hometown?"

"No."

"Well whatt about your parents?"

"They've been working all the time. I've been watching Total Drama since day one and soon, I decided to audition for it."

It never accrued to Laney maybe some of the cast members aren't as bad as she thought. In fact, as crazy as it sounds, Laney can relate to Zoey a little herself. "You know your story almost sounds like my story." The two sat down on some lounge chairs.

"Why? Those weren't your friends I saw you with?"

"Well the guys are. The other one is Corey's old sister Trina."

"Who's Corey?"

Laney points to the boy with the orange beanie covering up his messy blue hair who was sitting down eating some food.

"You like him, don't you?" Zoey asked. Obvious the redness creeping up on Laney's face gave her an answer.

"Yes," Laney answered. "I really do." Soon her head was down until she was looking at the floor. "But…"

"WHat's wrong?"

"I just don't think he loves me like I love him."

"Well usually kids around your age can be immature and reckless. I mean they really haven't developed yet or gotten responsible yet. Just take some time and I'm sure Corey will love you."

This brought a smile on Laney's face for she knew Zoey was right. They were only middle school age. Corey will come around…hopefully. "Thanks Zoey," Laney said.

Zoey nod and the two new friends touched their drinks together. Meanwhile, Laney wasn't the only one who was making new friends. On the other side of the yacht, Corey was talking and having a few laughs with Gwen and her ex-boyfriend Trent. Both of them were talking about guitars and rock-n-roll.

"No way! HE does?" Corey said to Gwen.

"Yeah my brother has a Gibson guitar," Gwen said who has a younger brother that wants to be a recording artist himself, just like Corey.

"How is he at playing guitar?"

"He's awesome. Amazing."

"Has he start writing songs?"

"Yeah but he needs help witth writing lyrics." All tthis sounds very familiar to Corey for he also was struggling to write lyrics for his band.

"So who are you friends?" Trent asked who happens to be a guitarist and musician himself. Although he and Gwen are broken up, they decided to remain good friends.

"Well the two who look alike and act alike are Kin and Kon," Corey answered. "They're twins and the redhead one is my best friend Laney. We formed a band called Grojband."

"So is the older one like a back-up singer or something?"

"No. That's my older sister Trina. She hates my band and always find things to make us fail."

"That sounds like Heather, don't you think?" Gwen asked to Trent. Trent nod in agreement.

"She always find ways of making my life miserable," Corey added. The former couple quickly comfort him and tell him that everything is gonna be alright.

**First off I am very sorry for not updating. I had just closed exam week as well as the first semester of the school year. See here's the thing. I'm a senior in high school and I'm expecting to graduate in the summer of 2014. So just to give everyone the heads up. If I'm not updating every week, it is because of school. It's nothing personal. I'm just gonna be very busy, but it will be worth it when I walked down that aisle in a cap and gown with a high school diploma in my hand.**

**But I'm now on my Christmas break, which means I'm staying home for two and a half weeks so I have plenty of time to update another chaapter for this story. Speaking of which, be sure to noticed Laney and Zoey's good friendship cause later on in the story, they will soon find a secret that will changed that for the rest of their lives. I'll see you all soon. For real this time.**


End file.
